To Begin To Heal
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: Post The Last Knight. The battle is won, the human allies are retreating to a place to rest. Izabella has a few things to say to Santos, it's time for Will Lennox to reunite with his family and Cade Yeager talk to his daughter, and there are people waiting to take care of all who fought alongside the Autobots.


Author's Notes: So, I went to see _Transformers: The Last Knight_ last weekend. Going in, I had a lot of worries: some about Optimus, given that this will be Peter Cullen's last _Transformers_ movie, but some about Will Lennox. I've mentioned before that Will is my favorite human character, and when I learned that he was involved in the TRF (the new anti-Cybertronian task force), I was worried. What could have possibly happened to turn him against the 'Bots? Much to my relief, nothing had … it was a covert embed, as General Morshower put it. And the TRF wasn't Cemetery Wind 2.0 … I didn't approve of them, but it was clear from the first scene that Santos truly wanted to protect others. He was wrong in how he did it (Canopy), but he didn't have all the facts at his disposal. That being said, I don't imagine Izzy will be particularly sympathetic once it sinks in that it's really over. We saw the confrontation between Santos and Cade on the way to the final battle …. but Izzy wanted her say as well, and she refused to shut up until she got it.

Disclaimer: The Lennox family, Optimus Prime and the Autobots, General Morshower, Cade Yeager, Izabella, Commander Santos and the TRF as a whole don't belong to me … they belong to Hasbro and Universal. Malcolm and Tommy Merlyn also don't belong to me, they belong to the CW. Angie and Cally Merlyn, on the other hand, do belong to me. You can borrow them, just please ask first and return them to me intact.

To Begin To Heal

Starling City, United States

The morning after Quintessa's defeat

The two women stood watching, holding hands as the dark-haired man listened intently to what was being said. At last, his shoulders slumped (was he relaxing or grieving?) and he said, "Understood. Thank you for letting me know." With those rather cryptic words, he hung up the phone and turned to face the two women, his son, and the two children. He regarded them for a few seconds before his impassive expression gave way to a small, but genuine, smile and he said quietly, "That was Will … he's safe. It's over. They're on their way back."

Sarah Lennox all but collapsed into her friend's arms, closing her eyes in sheer relief. Her husband was alive … for now, assuming she didn't kill him for scaring her like this. He hadn't wanted to take the assignment within TRF, believing that they were no different than the late, unlamented Cemetery Wind. But in the end, he did take it, because it was his best chance to protect humanity … and the Autobots. Not for the first time, Sarah wondered when in God's name humanity would get its collective head out of its ass. How many times had humans as a whole turned on the Autobots, only to have the Cybertronians save their ungrateful lives? Sarah'd lost count.

Sentinel Prime … Cemetery Wind … now this. Sarah was ready to punch any member of TRF who wasn't her husband in the face. A glance at the woman whose arms held her so supportively told her that Angeline Merlyn felt much the same way. She hadn't the exposure to the Autobots that Sarah had (oh, Ironhide), but she had looked after Cade Yeager and his daughter until Cade was forced to become a fugitive. And that last part was something she knew Angie would never forgive. Although they'd known each other a short time, Angie came to regard Cade as family, since they were both from Texas, and from what Angie's husband Malcolm and stepson Tommy said, the feeling was mutual.

"I'm guessing I need to make sure the spare rooms are ready for use?" the aforementioned stepson questioned, holding his baby sister on his hip. He didn't even wait for an affirmative, adding, "Okay, munchkin, let's go. You too, Cally." Sarah's twelve year old daughter Annabelle followed along behind him, muttering under her breath about how she wasn't a munchkin. Of course, because Tommy was Tommy, he just had to add unrepentantly, "Nope, you're a fully grown donut." Annabelle groaned and facepalmed, and Sarah bit back a laugh.

Malcolm looked like he agreed with Annabelle, but said only, "It isn't just the survivors from TRF …Cade Yeager's coming with them, as is a young Englishwoman and a child." Sarah felt her eyebrows winging up into her hairline. A child? Malcolm explained, "Cade encountered a young girl who survived Chicago during one of his encounters with TRF … she lost all of her family when the Decepticons blockaded the city, and has been living on her own ever since. Cade's taken her under his wing. It seems she helped in the final battle."

"Then we'll look after her. I'm guessing since you said the survivors from TRF that they weren't Cemetery Wind redux?" Angie asked, her voice taking on a steely note when referencing the past anti-Cybertronian group, which had no trouble with taking out humans allied with those same Cybertronians. They all had nightmares about Cade Yeager's description of the head of Cemetery Wind putting a gun to his daughter Tessa's head while searching for the badly damaged Optimus. Sarah and Malcolm both shook their heads, although Sarah still didn't care for the group, or the way Will looked every time she and Annabelle saw him. Will got his hands dirty so others didn't have to … he bore the burdens. She knew and accepted this, but that didn't make it any easier to see the pain in his eyes when he spoke of the beings he wasn't able to save.

Commander Santos was a good man, Will told her. But he didn't see the difference between the Autobots and the Decepticons. No one in the TRF understood, except for Will … and in his heart, he was still NEST. He always would be. More than once, Bobby told him that he should be there, watching his back. Sarah agreed with their long-time friend, but also saw Will's point. One 'former' NEST member was one thing … but two was asking for trouble, and Santos was already aware that Will didn't view the Autobots as the enemy. Besides, Will felt better knowing that Bobby was watching out for Sarah, even though Malcolm Merlyn was just as capable of protecting not only his own wife and children, but Will's as well. Will and Bobby fought side by side for years, they were brothers forged by the shedding of blood, sweat, and precious metal, as Bobby once told Galloway.

And so they waited and watched and prayed, sensing that something was horribly wrong, even before the horns began to sprout. As they had been ever since Optimus left the planet a year earlier, Angie kept in contact with Tessa Yeager by way of her older sister Lorelei, while Sarah kept tabs on Joshua Joyce and Darcy Tirrel. The former's dalliance with Cemetery Wind cost him dearly, though the defunct group was swept under the rug, as it were. Cemetery Wind was no more, and Harold Attinger was dead. The only person left to take responsibility for the mess that remained was Joshua Joyce. He, like Cade, was a fugitive … but like Cade, he was starting over. Malcolm thought they didn't know he was helping Joshua. Sarah and Angie would let him keep thinking that, at least for now. Will was coming home, and he was safe.

All else, as Angie liked to say, was gravy.

TFTFTFTFTF

Izabella was more asleep than awake when their destination came into sight. She'd been listing against Cade, with Viviane taking up his other side … members of the TRF on the other side of the vehicle, looking every bit as exhausted as she felt. She grumbled a bit when she heard Colonel Lennox breathe, "There it is," but opened her eyes anyhow. She blinked … and then blinked again, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Colonel Lennox grinned, saying, "That's where we'll be staying, at least for now. That's the home of a friend of mine."

"Damn, it hasn't changed a bit," Cade murmured, glancing over at the colonel, whose smile brightened. Cade sat back, eyeing their unexpected ally, and observed, "Okay, so now that all the shouting is done, let me see if I can put this together. You never stopped being NEST … instead, NEST piggy-backed on TRF, trying to protect humanity and the Autobots, because they'd been shut out. Again. Now, while the ultimate head of NEST was putting arrangements in place, you hung around with Malcolm Merlyn and his family. Then, once things were ready, you returned to the field … protecting TRF when need be, and saving Autobots where you could." Izzy blinked at the colonel, wondering if a) Cade was right and b) how he figured it out.

"I won't ask how you figured that out. I never told any of the 'Bots what I was doing. Figured that it was better that they think I was a turncoat if it meant keeping them safe as possible. But, you're right, about all of it. I think Santos has figured out most of it. Why he never turned me in, is something I've never figured out," Lennox answered. Izzy felt her eyes widening … but as she thought about it, it made sense. When she first saw Lennox during the stand-off with TRF after they'd murdered Canopy, he'd been trying to keep things under control. He wasn't like the others … and never was?

Cade snorted and pointed out, "You forget, I heard all about you not just from Optimus, but from Bee as well. Bee knew something was up … he wasn't cussing you out." That … was true. He wasn't happy, but he stood down. Lennox nodded in acknowledgment and closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Both Cade and Izzy let him rest, even though they'd be reaching the house soon. Instead, Izzy's eyes drifted to Commander Santos, the head of the TRF, although she didn't see him clearly for long, as tears blurred her vision.

The TRF had killed Canopy after he protected her and those brats in her home. She wasn't mad at Lennox, because she'd seen him talk Bee down … he knew the truth all along, and was trying to protect Izzy's family from the inside. But Santos … he was another story. The threat was removed, and now it was time to pay accounts. She stared at him and said coldly, "You killed Canopy." The man's eyes reverted to her, and she repeated, "You killed Canopy. The Decepticons killed my parents, and you killed the only family I had left."

He started to open his mouth, but Izzy wasn't done. She was only eight years old when the Decepticons blockaded her city, but she hadn't forgotten anything. Including the fact that the Decepticons were given free rein by the so-called leaders. She hissed, "You were stupid! Did you miss the fact that humans were already dying … that the only thing that saved us was the Autobots coming back? And then you killed Canopy! The Decepticons took away my parents, and then you took away Canopy! How does that make you any better than them?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Cade shaking his head. Lennox sat back, closing his mouth with a snap. Satisfied that the pair would stay out of this, Izzy returned her attention to Santos. She was aware of the uncomfortable silence, and the way the TRF guy who held her as they jumped to safety was opening and closing his mouth, as if he meant to defend his commanding officer. This time, it was Santos who shook his head and answered quietly, "I was trying to protect you and your friends … all I saw was children, and a Transformer following them."

"They weren't my friends … they were annoying brats who were in my home, they were trespassing!" Izzy snapped, and added, "Yeah, Canopy was following me … to make sure I was safe! He looked after me after my parents were killed!" Tears were starting to roll down her cheeks, because how many times was she supposed to lose those she loved? She was eight years old when the 'Cons blockaded her home city and murdered her parents. The only thing that kept her alive was that she was out playing, instead of home.

This time, Lennox did intervene, saying, "We had no way of knowing that, Izzy. I might have been able to save Canopy, if I'd known he was protecting you." But that was unlikely and they both knew it. A light touch to her knee brought her attention back to Santos, who was looking at her very seriously. Beside her, Izzy felt Cade stiffening, as if to prepare himself to protect her, whether physically or verbally. But it wasn't needed.

"I believed that you were in danger, Izabella, you and the other children … and I reacted accordingly. I will never apologize for that, or for wanting to protect someone else's children. But I _will_ apologize for killing your remaining family. I never believed that there was a difference between the two factions, not until I saw it for myself. The truth is, I should have seen it during the confrontation with Bumblebee. He had the opportunity to kill me … but he didn't take it. Do I think Transformers are dangerous? Hell, yes … but so am I. So is Lennox. So is Yeager. So are you. And in the end, in spite of everything, we and the Autobots fought side by side to end the threat," he told her as the vehicle drew to a stop. Izzy drew in a breath of her own, to respond, but it was then that the door was flung open and a tall, handsome man poked his head inside (what? Yeah, he was old, but he was still cute!)

Lennox snickered, saying, "C'mon, Malcolm, as entrances go, that one kinda sucks!" That didn't stop him from rising to his feet and moving into the newcomer's embrace. Cade shook his head with a rueful smile, but pushed Izzy ahead of him. Lennox stepped back as Izzy, Cade, and Viviane left the vehicle, saying, "I know that Cade's already been introduced … but Izzy, Dr. Wembley, I'd like you to meet Malcolm Merlyn, CEO of Merlyn Global and covert associate to NEST. Malcolm, this is Dr. Viviane Wembley, last descendent of your namesake, and Izabella."

The man smiled, shaking first Viviane's hand, before turning to Izzy. Lennox added, "Her parents were killed in the Decepticon blockade of Chicago." There was something meaningful in the way he said that, and Mr. Merlyn's bright blue eyes darkened. He looked at Lennox, and then at Izzy again, in a way that made the girl extremely uncomfortable. Lennox told Izzy, "Malcolm's wife was in Chicago at the same time. She was working in an office, and figured out a safe place for her and her co-workers. She still has nightmares about the people she couldn't save." People like her parents. But that was silly, because there was no way Mrs. Merlyn would have been able to save Izzy's parents, even if she was there.

Maybe realizing this, Mr. Merlyn observed quietly as he led them inside, "Thank you for the warning … I'll tell Angie in private. Right now, Tommy and Annabelle are making sure the spare rooms are ready. And Sarah … Sarah is waiting for you. Cade, I believe Angie plans to call Tessa once everyone's inside. It's long past time your daughter heard your voice." Izzy had no idea who this man was, but she already liked him.

Even if he _was_ a bit scary.

TFTFTFTFTFTF

"Angie … I need to let you know."

Her husband's words broke through the haze of joy, seeing her closest friend reunited with her own husband (Annabelle, just back from helping Tommy, immediately threw her arms around her parents, who immediately drew her into the embrace). Malcolm was staring at her as Cade happily talked to his daughter on the phone. God only knew when they would have this opportunity again, although General Morshower and certain other individuals were working to remove Cade's 'wanted' status. But for now, he was someone who helped to save the world, and by God, Angie Merlyn would make sure that he could at least talk to his daughter in peace!

But Malcolm was needing to tell her something, and so she looked up at him. Seeing that he had her undivided attention, Malcolm offered her a small smile and explained, "Izabella's parents were among those killed in Chicago during the Decepticon attack." Oh. OH. Malcolm shrugged a little, adding, "I can't stop you from feeling guilty. Neither of us could have saved her parents. But maybe, we can take care of her?" That … was a very good idea. She briefly wished that Darcy was here … the blonde scientist would have been an enormous help, but she was incommunicado as soon as the 'horns' started appearing.

However, Tommy was taking care of Cally at the moment (actually, at the moment, Cally was playing peek-a-boo with one of the TRF members, while Tommy was politely ignoring them. A glance with Malcolm told her that her husband noticed and would have a quiet word with Tommy later, especially since the men in question were smiling as they played with Cally). She looked at Viviane Wembley, who arrived with Cade, and Malcolm added, "Those two can take care of themselves for a few minutes. I think Izabella needs you more than anyone else." Izabella, who was no more than thirteen or fourteen, and who lost her family in the same mess that annihilated Angie's first life. Yes, what she had now was beyond her wildest dreams, but that didn't take away from the nightmares she still suffered or the days when she couldn't bear to let Malcolm, Tommy, or Cally out of her sight for fear that they'd vanish. She nodded and her husband smiled at her, kissing her temple, before turning his attention to Tommy and Cally.

Drawing a deep breath, Angie made herself smile and walk over to the young girl, saying, "Izabella? I'm Angeline Merlyn. I was in Chicago as well … what would be your first wish? A hot shower, a proper meal, or a comfortable bed?" Personally, she would take the shower, but she wasn't a young girl, and it would be another ten years before her own daughter was the same age as Izabella. But then, the girl took a sniff at herself and made a face. Angie bit back a laugh, saying, "A shower it is, then. C'mon. My step-son already got the rooms set up. I'll even let you use the master bath." She wrapped an arm around the girl, leading her upstairs.

"What will I do about clothes?" the girl asked very practically. A very, very good question … but fortunately, once they learned that a fourteen year old girl would be coming with Will and Cade, Annabelle agreed to let her wear her own clothes. That would work until Angie and Sarah could take the girls into town to do some shopping. They'd avoid the higher-end stores, stick to Wal-Mart or K-Mart. Malcolm still didn't understand that she would never feel comfortable spending so much money on clothes, and she was sure that the girls would feel the same. It briefly occurred to her that they had Annabelle and Izabella, and they could call the two girls the Belles, but she shook her head. Later. She'd think about that later.

"Will's daughter is close in age to you … she's offered to let you borrow some of hers until we can make a run into town. While you're showering, I'll make you a sandwich. Do you have a preference, any allergies I should be aware of?" Angie asked. Izabella shook her head as Angie ushered her into the master bath. She thought about her own first shower after the Decepticon attack and murmured, "Right. Okay, I'm gonna get the shower running. There's a bathroom behind you … it's mine, and it'll be a little big, but go ahead and get changed. Fair warning, I tend toward shower gel, rather than soap, but I keep soap in the cabinet just in case. I can dig it out if you would be more comfortable with that."

She turned her back, allowing the young teen to undress, mentally itemizing everything she would need to buy for Izabella. The girl asked, "Can I test it?" Angie looked back, to find the girl in her bathrobe. Fortunately (at least in this case), Angie was a petite woman so the robe didn't hang on her. She smiled and beckoned the teen forward. Izabella stuck her hand in and winced, murmuring, "Can you turn it down just a little?" Angie obliged and the girl sighed, "That's perfect. I'm okay with the shower gel. And I can take as long as I like?"

"You absolutely can. But I'll check on you in a few minutes to make sure you've not fallen asleep … and to bring in some clothes. Would you prefer pajamas or a nightgown?" Angie asked. That would also give her time to make the list she needed and make a light sandwich for Izabella. The youngster shrugged and Angie added with a smile, "I'll see what's available. The towels are laid out for you … if you're finished before I come back the second time, just have a seat on the toilet. Before I go, is there anything that I've missed that you need?" Izabella, to her credit, took her time before shaking her head. Angie lightly touched her cheek before saying, "Then enjoy your shower. I'll get your clothes and food." She slipped past the teen, heading for the door, already planning everything she needed to do.

"Wait … I mean, thank you, but … why are you doing this? You've never seen me before, but you're helping me. Why?" Izabella finally asked helplessly. Angie turned back to face the girl. There were a lot of things she could have said. She could have just said that it was the right thing to do. That was the truth. She could have also told Izabella that she helped to save the world. Also true (but she suspected the girl wouldn't appreciate being told what she already knew). She could have talked about the days immediately following the disaster that was Chicago. But in the end, she settled for a far more simple truth.

"Because it needs to be done. Because I'm not brave or powerful. I couldn't have saved the world. But I can take care of the people who did. I'll be back in five minutes with underwear. Don't drown in the meantime, m'kay? That would be really embarrassing," Angie told the girl. To her delight, the girl giggled and turned back to the shower. Angie slipped out of the room, smiling a little to herself. And as it happened, she was pretty good at taking care of those who protected others.

Later, she would return to the bathroom with a nightgown and a plate with a sandwich, to find Izabella sound asleep. With a soft smile, she would pick up the sleeping child and carry her to the master bedroom. She and Malcolm never slept there, not when that was once where he slept with Rebecca. She would leave the sandwich beside the bed, where Izabella could eat it at her leisure. For now, she had work to do and other people to care for. They would take this time to heal, until the next Decepticon or alien threat arose.

And she knew it would.

Fin


End file.
